


Driving to Distraction

by romanticalgirl



Series: Graduation Present [21]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Driving to Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

Willow sat in the library, tapping her fingers on the table nervously. She looked up at the clock then back down at the book on her lap. Hearing a noise, she tossed the book back onto the table and stood, her fists clenching and unclenching in fear.

The library doors swung open and five people slowly made their way inside. Dropping their weapons, they all sank tiredly to the floor.

"Did we win?"

All five turned to face Willow, surprise erasing the worn looks from their faces. "Willow," Giles sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I brought food. I thought you might be hungry. And thirsty. And I just couldn't sit at home and wait." She moved to his side and sank down on the floor next to him. She brushed something she didn't want to recognize from his hair. "Are you all right?"

"We're fine." He sighed, wishing he could be angry with her. "It's not smart to be alone in the library."

"I'm not alone anymore." She looked around at everyone. Faith and Buffy both looked exhausted and Oz and Xander weren't faring much better. "You're all okay?"

"Yeah, Wills." Xander nodded. "A little banged and bruised, but the bad guys are dust."

"Well, we should get you all home. There's some food on the table, and drinks if you want before we leave." She stood, helping Buffy to her feet first before taking turns pulling the rest of them up off the floor. While they all staggered over to the table, she picked up the weapons and placed them in the book cage for storage until they could be cleaned.

"These are great cookies, Will."

She smiled. "I baked them. I hate waiting. I was so worried." She moved quickly to Giles' side, touching his hand tentatively before grasping it firmly in her own. "You're sure everything is okay?"

He looked down into her wide, worried green eyes and smiled. "Yes, love. Now relax. We'll eat, take everyone home and then you can show me how worried you were, all right?" Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at them. Giles looked up and blushed. "Sorry."

"That was a visual image I didn't need," Xander stated. "And I'm covered in many a disgusting visual image right now." He leered at his best friend. "Although, Wills, I gotta say…"

"Xander." Giles' voice was firm. "We've discussed this. No Willow in your fantasies."

The object of their discussion giggled and moved closer to Giles, despite his questionable coating of grime, slime and muck. "That's right Xander. I'm off limits."

"Damn." Xander, Oz and Faith all stated at the same time before they burst into laughter. Buffy joined in, although her laughter quickly gave way to yawns.

"I don't know about the three musketeers over here, but I'm tired. Great cookies Will, but I'm gonna call it a night."

Oz picked up the backpack he'd left in the library earlier. "I'll chauffeur. Who else needs transportage?"

Xander and Faith took a quick look at Giles and Willow, wrapped in each other's arms, staring at one another before nodding. "We do. Quickly."

***  
Giles stumbled in the door and leaned against the wall. He waited until Willow followed him in before closing it. "You lock it?" He yawned.

"Go on up. I'll be there in a minute. Can you handle the shower by yourself?"

"If I say no, will you come help me?"

She gave him a little shove in the direction of the stairs. "Go. And try not to drown."

Locking the door, she hung up both their coats and turned off the lights. Relief washed over her. He was home, in one piece. She'd been scared tonight, for the first time in a long time. The events of the past months had made her afraid of being alone in the dark again, and she hated it.

She hated that the dark might take him away.

She heard the shower running and walked to the bathroom. He was sitting, slumped on the toilet seat, asleep with his shoe in his hand. "Rupert, you're hopeless."

"'S my Willow." He smiled in his sleep and nearly fell forward. She caught him and jostled his shoulder, waking him up.

"I'm going to help you, otherwise you'll be in here all night. But you're a lot heavier than me, so I need your help." She slipped his other shoe off of him and then his socks. He managed his tie and shirt, but stopped as he dropped them to the ground. His face was serious as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" She met his gaze, surprised at the look.

"I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you."

"Rupert, I understand. And somehow, I think you saving the world comes before me getting my happies. We'll have our time. So I don't begrudge you the time you need to be Watcher. Just make sure you come home to me."

She stood and took his hand. Helping him stand, she unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops. "Is that my punishment if I don't?"

She blushed crimson. "I…that is…"

He laughed softly and slipped out of his pants. "Come join me. Make sure I get good and clean."

"I like getting you good and dirty better."

He yawned and shook his head sadly. "That'll have to be later, love. Right now we'll be lucky if I make it to bed in one piece."

***  
Giles rolled over, hugging Willow's pillow to his body. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to ignore the harsh sunlight that filled the room. He took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of her shampoo, before sitting up. He grabbed his glasses off the nightstand and put them on. Leaning on his lamp was a note in her handwriting, reminding him about her midterm and promising she'd be home by noon.

He looked at the clock, his eyes widening in surprise. It was almost eleven-thirty. He must have been even more exhausted than he'd thought. He pushed the sheets aside and swung his legs over the side of the bed. A sly smile lit up his face. Perhaps he wouldn't get out of bed until she got home.

His bladder reminded him that he still had a half-hour to wait and he stood. In the bathroom, there was a wrapped package sitting on the counter. His name was scrawled on the card. Despite his curiosity, he ignored it until he'd finished his morning ablutions. Setting the towel aside, he opened the card.

"Rupert,  
Shower. Put these on. Don't argue. And you'd better be ready when I get home.  
Love, Willow."

He laughed and opened the package, wondering what she had in store for him. Inside the box was a pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a long sleeved flannel shirt. He raised his eyebrow suspiciously, wondering how much Buffy had told her about his outfit the night he'd reverted to a 16 year old. He glanced at his watch, sitting on the counter still covered with grime from the previous evening, and stopped wondering. She would be home soon.

He'd better shower.

***  
Willow unlocked the front door and entered the apartment cautiously. Dropping her keys and books onto the table, she looked around. "Rupert?"

"Over here, Love."

He was wearing the outfit she'd left for him, stretched out on the couch like a very sexy cat. The jeans were snug, but not too tight. She sighed with relief. She'd done well. The T-shirt was snug as well, highlighting his muscles nicely. "You look…tasty."

"You too." He held up a hand to her. Once she had taken it, he led her from one side of the sofa to the other. He tugged at her hand and she sat beside his prone form. "Can I?"

Giles being deliberately sexy was almost too much to bear. "Can you what?" She whispered.

"Taste you?"

She nodded and he pulled her down on top of him. Pressing his lips to hers, he slipped his tongue between her lips to take advantage of her offer. After a long moment, she pulled away. "We need to go."

He nuzzled her neck, nibbling at the tender skin. "Why? Isn't this fun?"

Trying desperately to ignore the intoxicating pull of his mouth, Willow put on her resolve face. "Very fun, but so is what I have planned." She pulled away, ignoring his soft growl of disappointment. "C'mon."

Giles got off the couch and tied the flannel shirt around his waist. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "All right, milady. I put myself in your capable hands."

She giggled and patted him lightly on the bottom. "No, that's later."

***  
Giles watched her as she drove, wondering at his incredible luck. "Tell me, Love. That night…graduation. Did you think we'd come to this?"

A rosy flush suffused her cheeks. "I wouldn't let myself. You?"

"Oh no." He chuckled. "You were always popping up in the library, so I tried not to think about you so that…"

"Nothing else would pop up?" She smiled at him, her green eyes shining.

"Something like that." He turned sideways in his seat and stared at her, leaning his head against the leather headrest. He reached out to stroke her hair back.

She glanced over at him. "What?"

"I was realizing that it's been far too long since I told you how much I love you."

She shook her head. "You don't have to tell me. I know."

He leaned over and kissed her temple before settling back into his seat. His hand drifted down her arm and came to rest on her hand.

"You teaching me how to shift again?"

"No. I just have to touch you."

She blushed and turned her attention back to the road, her hand held tightly in his.

***  
Willow parked on a deserted country road and turned off the car. She looked over at him, her heart in her eyes. He was asleep, his head against the window, his glasses slightly askew. Leaning over, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

He awoke with a start. Seeing her, he blushed a deep crimson. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You needed your rest." She unhooked her seat belt. "But we're here. Sort of. So, come on." Climbing out of the car, she opened the trunk and pulled out a basket. He got out as well, coming around the car to help. She handed him the basket and pulled out a blanket.

"Where are we? And why are we only sort of there?" He shouldered the basket and waited as she closed the trunk. She started walking, not answering. "Willow."

"Must you know everything?" She turned and started walking backwards, her smile offsetting her exasperated tone. "Can't I surprise you?"

"You always surprise me, Love. But you can't blame me for being cautious."

She nodded and walked back to fall into step with him. "No, I don't blame you for being cautious. But as Faith would say, you need to find the fun a little." She took his free hand in hers. "And I'm gonna help you do that. And I promise to have you home before dark."

"All right. Let's…find the fun then, shall we?" He let go of her hand and pulled her next to him, his arm wrapping around her waist once again. She snuggled against him, falling into the same stride. After a few moments of silence, he let out a sigh. "Are you sure you can't tell me where we're going?"

***  
When they broke through the trees, Giles was glad she hadn't relented and answered his question. Words couldn't have described the sight in front of him. It was a lush, green meadow filled with wildflowers and sunlight. "How did you find this?"

"I looked."

He looked down at her. "When?"

"A long time ago. I found it and I planned on inviting you here for a picnic and seducing you. But, I never got up the courage and then it was graduation and we all know what happened then. So I tucked it into the back of my mind."

"And now?"

"And now you need a day off from being Giles the Watcher and Giles the worried fiancé and Giles the everything to everybody. So for the rest of the day, you're only allowed to be Giles, Willow's boyfriend who wants to have fun and food and sex."

"Giles, hmm?" He spotted a small hill where the grasses were shorter and started for it. "I have a first name, you know."

"But you've been Giles for so long…" she shrugged. "I like saving Rupert for the important things." She tugged on his arm and made him stop. He turned to face her and she looked him in the eye. "Things like, I love you Rupert."

"That does sound nice." He started walking again. "But if this is to be a day of fun, food and sex, then I'm going to be Rupert. And if your little mouth utters the word Giles, I reserve the right to punish you."

Her green eyes danced as they reached the hill and spread out the blanket. "And if I don't? If you're Rupert all day?"

He set the picnic basket down and stepped towards her, "We'll have to see, won't we?"

"Well," Willow placed her hand under her chin, acting like she was thinking hard. "You can't punish me if you can't catch me. Giles."

He watched her run for a few moments, his heart somewhere in his throat. Then he smiled and gave chase.

***  
Willow ran through the field, loving the free sensation she felt. Thoughts of babies, surgery, exams, vampires, Watchers, Slayers and everything else were pushed aside allowing her to focus on the important things. Things like laughing like a maniac as he chased her and loving him with all of her heart. She turned around, running backwards, trying to see him. He kept ducking down, trying to sneak up on her, but the sunlight always managed to reflect off his glasses and help her avoid him.

She surveyed the grass looking for him, shrugging when she didn't see him. She turned around to run again and stopped short. "Oh. Hi. Rupert."

His smile was predatory. "Hello, Love."

His smile was Ripper. Willow uttered a soft eep and tried to run. He grabbed her before she could and pulled her back against him. Struggling, she managed to pull away slightly until his strong arms brought her back against him.

"You agreed to the punishment."

She struggled a little more, making sure that her bottom rubbed against him. She felt the tremble go through him and managed to get loose. Instead of running, she turned around and pressed her body to his. "I guess I did. So, what did you have in store for me?"

He touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "Something terrible."

"Really?" Her voice was like a caress.

"Oh yes." He stepped back and touched her lightly on the tip of her nose. "Tag. You're it."

And he was gone.

"Gi…Rupert!" she shouted, chasing after him. He dodged her, laughing in delight as she ran after him. Finally, his laughter got to be too much and he sank down in exhaustion. Willow launched herself at him, tackling him around the middle and driving him onto his back. "I win."

"I forfeited."

"So, I win." She lay on top of him, her body warm against his. "Rupert?"

"Yes little one?"

"I'm going to seduce you now."

***  
His heart sped up at her words. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her in the sunlight. Their lives had seemed so dark lately that the warmth of the sun was like a reprieve. He turned slightly, lowering her to the ground. Making his way to his feet, he helped her stand. "Shall we go back to the blanket so you can seduce me in comfort?"

She nodded and took his hand, leading him back to the blanket and their picnic basket. She didn't speak as she knelt on the edge of the blanket and guided him down onto it. He got to his knees in front of her, his eyes questioning. She swallowed, trying to find her voice. "Lie down?"

He started to do as she asked, but her hands stopped him.

"Wait." She untied the knot holding the flannel shirt around his waist and set it aside, then pulled the T-shirt loose from his jeans. Tugging it off of him, she smiled. "Now."

He lay back, sighing as the warm sun bathed his body in its heat. She lay beside him, her head resting on his shoulder as her hands traced patterns on his chest. Her fingers tangled in the hair that glinted golden in the sun. He felt the tension drain from his muscles as she rubbed his skin with soft pressure. "Willow?"

"Shush, Rupert."

She sat up a bit so that she could gaze down at him. Her fingers stopped being relaxing and started being arousing, dancing around the edges of his nipples, trailing down his stomach to the darker tangle of hair that disappeared below his belt then moving back up again.

"You're shivering."

He nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Should I warm you up?"

He nodded again, this time moaning softly. Her hand slipped to his belt buckle and unfastened it. He shivered again, his breathing harsh to his own ears. Her hand slipped beneath his still fastened waistband, pressing tightly to his warm flesh. "Willow," he begged.

She smiled. Removing her hand, she unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. His hips arched off the blanket, straining for her touch. Ignoring his body's plea, she bent her head and took his hard nipple between her lips. The low groan escaped his lips and he raised his hand to her hair, holding her against him.

Willow pulled back slightly. She released his nipple gently then ran the tip of her tongue across it.

The shivering turned into a deep shudder as the tension became too much for him. His whole body seemed to vibrate with the need for her touch. She watched him, awed by the power she held over him. She moved her hand to the opening of his jeans and slipped it beneath the material.

The coarse hair caressed her palm as she slid her fingers under the elastic of his briefs. He caught her hand, stilling it. "Willow," he swallowed hard.

She stopped and removed her hand. She leaned down to kiss him quickly on the stomach then moved to his feet. Untying his shoes, she slipped them off followed quickly by his socks. Standing, she straddled him and walked up until her feet were even with his waist. "Raise up a bit?"

"Willow…"

"I'm seducing. Help me?"

He couldn't have stopped himself if he had tried. His body simply responded to her, arching up so that she could easily slip his jeans and briefs down his legs. Walking backwards, she removed the clothes and tossed them aside.

She stared down at him, marveling at his body. Giles closed his eyes and stretched in the sunlight, feeling the heat soak into him. Kneeling beside him, Willow ran a feather light hand down his chest then over his thigh. "You're amazing, Rupert."

He turned to look at her, his eyes dark with need. "I'm lucky."

She nodded. "That too." Her hand found his erection and began caressing it with firm, even strokes. Her other hand removed his glasses, setting them on the basket, before returning to rub his temple. He sighed, both in relaxation and enjoyment.

Her hand left his temple, stroking his cheek as it made the way down to his chest. Reaching one of his hard nipples, she took it rolled it between her fingers.

"Willow," he moaned.

"Yes, Rupert?" Her voice was as light as her touch, which was now focused on the swollen tip of his cock. "Did you want me to stop?"

He grabbed her hand and stilled it, surprising her. "For a bit?"

She frowned. "Why?"

He sat up and pulled her onto his lap. "Seduction's only fun if we both get to play." He tugged her T-shirt from her skirt and worked it off of her. He smiled at her bare breasts. "You've gotten in the habit again," he whispered.

"You seem to hate having to unhook them, and I'd hate to upset you." She wondered why they were whispering, but couldn't seem to break the spell that seemed to surround them. "Especially when I'm trying to do the opposite."

He made a soft noise as he nuzzled her neck. "Very thoughtful, love." His hand slipped up her thigh and underneath her short skirt. Her legs were bare, but warm from the sun. He let his hand move higher, rubbing against the satin of her panties.

She moaned as he maneuvered his finger underneath the damp material. Resting her head in the hollow of his neck, she ground her wet sex against his hand. His fingers focused on the hard nub of her clit, moving in small, firm circles. Willow's body tensed, her thighs clamping around his hand as her climax sent shivers through her body.

Giles kissed her bare shoulder then rested his forehead against her warm skin. "Shall we take off the rest of your clothes and do this properly?"

He placed his hands behind his head and watched as Willow stood and disrobed. She tossed the panties aside but held the skirt up in front of her while she smiled down at him.

"You look…cocky." Her eyes scanned his reclining form. When she reached his waist, her grin increased. "Very cocky."

"I'm lying here, stark naked with a gorgeous, nude woman standing over me. Why shouldn't I?"

"I suppose you have a point." She discarded the skirt and knelt beside him again. "Shall we see exactly how cocky you are?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?" His voice was low and sultry as he watched her move to straddle his legs. Resting back on her heels, she set her hands on his knees for a moment before trailing her fingertips up to his hips. The muscles in his thighs tightened and he surged upward. Leaving her hands on his hips, she moved forward until the soft brush of the curls between her thighs caressed the underside of his erection.

He reached for her, lifting her hips so that she was positioned above him. "Take your time, little one. Our first time, no need to rush."

She nodded, biting her lower lip in concentration. She placed her hands on his wrists for balance then slowly lowered herself onto him. Her quiet hiss matched his. She caught her breath, wincing slightly.

"Okay?"

She stopped moving, nodding reassurance.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." She squeezed his wrists. "I just want to enjoy this."

He chuckled and forced himself to lie still. Her grip tightened and she rested against him as he filled her. They didn't move for a long moment.

"You know," her body started to move slowly, "So much of our days are spent in darkness, it's nice to see you in sunlight."

He nodded. "You're like a gem," his voice was husky with emotion. "You sparkle." His hand slipped behind her neck and brought her head down to his. "Your hair like rubies, your eyes like emeralds."

"Flattery is useless. I'm immune."

"Are you?" He released her and she sat up straight again, forcing him deeper inside her.

Her satisfied smile was a reflection of his as they began moving together. "Oh…yeah," she breathed. "Won't…get you…anywhere."

He altered the smooth rhythm, changing to shorter, harder thrusts. Her shuddering indrawn breath was his reward. "Really?"

Willow's whole body was trembling from his touch. She moved against him, slowing his movements to longer and more intense strokes.

Giles could tell she was close. Her body seemed to vibrate with need. Letting her guide their pace, he ran his hands up her stomach, careful to avoid the scar that marred her perfect skin. His hands continued up to cradle her breasts, but his eyes remained focused on the angry red mark.

"Rupert?"

He made a soft sound, but didn't look up at her. She took his chin and forced his eyes to meet hers.

"Rupert, don't look at it with such sadness. I'm going to have your baby someday."

His green eyes misted. "Is that a promise, Love?"

She touched his lips with the tip of her fingers. "It's more than a promise. It's destiny."

With great care, he pulled her to him and rolled her over onto her back. Bracing his arms, he looked down at her and smiled. "Destiny, hmmm? I know a thing or two about that." His body began to move, pushing against hers. Her hips met his, matching his movements with energy and passion until their bodies both trembled. They climaxed together; Willow wrapping her legs around his waist as his thrusts sent her tumbling over the edge.

He lay on top of her, careful to distribute his weight on his arms. "Okay?"

"Mmmmm."

He pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. "I'm holding you to that, you know."

"Destiny?" She asked, with a small yawn.

He nodded. "Sleepy?" He disengaged himself from her and lay beside her. Pulling her small form to him, he held her, nestling her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you rest before we eat?" He looked down, expecting a response, smiling when he noticed she was already asleep.

***  
Giles opened his eyes slowly, blinking against the fading sunlight. He wrapped both arms around Willow, holding her soft weight close to him.

"Willow?" He asked quietly, brushing his lips against her temple.

She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Willow, it's almost sunset. We've got to go." He loosened his hold on her, rolling her over onto her back. "Wake up, Love."

She sighed again, this time lacing it with disappointment. "Do we have to? We never get to just relax."

He raised his eyebrows lecherously. "We relax."

She slapped his arm lightly. "You know what I mean."

"True, but as neither of us has protection, I think getting caught out here after dark could be a bit dangerous."

Moving away from him, Willow sat up. "We didn't get to have our picnic," she said with a pout.

Giles sat up as well and gathered their clothes. He handed her to her and started to dress. "Maybe not, but I got to spend an entire day with you without the word…"

She pressed her finger to his lips and shook her head. "Don't jinx us. The day isn't over yet." The pout disappeared and a playful smile replaced it. "We can still have our picnic. We'll just move it inside."

He nodded, watching her as she dressed. "It's a pity though."

She looked up, blushing when she saw where his gaze fell. "What's is?"

Handing her his flannel shirt, he shrugged. "I was rather hoping to partake of a little Greek decadence and picnic in the nude."

She slipped the shirt on and gathered up the basket and blanket. A tremor ran through her as she pictured his words. "We still could…"

He came up behind her and slid his arm around her waist. Bending his head, he licked the soft curve of her ear. "Promise?"

She giggled and pulled away from him, heading in the direction of the car. "Promise, Mr. Giles? It's destiny."

***

He carried her sleeping form inside the house, dropping the picnic things on the floor. He shut the door with his foot and headed for the stairs. She stirred in his arms, her hand running up his chest to his neck. "Where are we?"

"Home."

"Did I sleep?"

He nodded, carefully making his way up the stairs. "I'm taking you to bed."

"I'm spoiling the picnic again, aren't I?" She sighed. "I'm not that tired."

"Good."

"Good?" Her eyes were questioning. "Why good?"

"Because I'm hungry." He pushed the bedroom door open and walked over to the bed. Setting her down, he stepped away and looked at her.

She swallowed, her stomach melting at the look in his eyes. "Hungry for what?"

"You."

He straddled her, pinning her to the bed with his weight. His lips sought hers hungrily, licking and nibbling at her lips. Willow wrapped her arms around him, matching his enthusiasm with her own. Her whole body was flushed with need, their earlier activities merely whetting her appetite for him.

She pulled at his clothes, trying to get them off of him. Giles sat up and stripped them from his body; barely getting them off before her lips and tongue were dancing across his chest, still warm from the sun. He tugged at her shirt, and she reluctantly pulled away so he could slip it off of her.

He rolled away, pulling her with him, rubbing the hard tips of her nipples against his chest. She cried out his name, her nails grazing his skin. Willow moved like a cat over him, rubbing her body to his. His erection strained hard against his jeans, aching for release.

"Willow," he begged. "Wait." He pushed her off of him with difficulty and climbed off the bed. He shed his jeans as quickly as possible and moved back beside her. He straddled her again, pulling her panties down her legs and tossing them aside. He pushed her skirt up to her hips and moved quickly between her legs.

Willow wanted to scream as his tongue flicked across her clitoris. She bit her lower lip, keeping it down to a loud whimper. The hunger for him was like a living thing inside her. After so long without his touch, having him inside her earlier had ignited a spark that had kindled into a blaze.

Giles licked her clit, sucking on it until she writhed against his tongue. Parting her nether lips, he slipped two fingers easily inside her. Her body clenched around them, coating them with her juices. He began moving them slowly, his tongue still tasting her as she let out soft gasps of air.

Tossing her head from side to side, Willow shuddered from his ministrations. His fingers sped up, filling her then almost slipping out before plunging deep inside again. His tongue flickered across her clit, never giving her the satisfaction of pressure. "Rupert, please?"

He slid his fingers out and gave her clit one last, lazy lick before moving his body alongside hers. He traced her lips with his slick fingers then kissed her. "Hungry, Love?"

She nodded, grabbing his head and pulling him down for a fierce kiss. He devoured her lips, tasting the need and the want, the desperation and the desire. Moving his body between her legs, he supported himself on one arm as the other hand guided his cock to the tip of her opening.

The swollen head of his erection brushed against her and she arched off the bed, her whole body shaking. He felt the wetness coat him as he slipped it inside of her, and couldn't help but sigh at the warm contentment he felt. Nothing had ever felt so right before.

"Ready, Love?" He asked as he pressed deeper inside of her, loving the feel of her tightness surrounding him. Her muscles tightened, squeezing him with every stroke. Willow clung to him, her breasts pressed tightly to him as he continued to move inside her.

Her breath was like a caress against his neck as she nibbled his flesh. She worked her way up to his earlobe and bit it lightly. He gasped in surprise, thrusting deeper, sending them both spiraling over the edge.

***  
Willow lay still, enjoying the feel of him inside her. "That was better than a picnic."

Giles blushed. "It was all I could do not to pull the car over to the side of the road and do that. I don't think I've ever wanted you so much."

"It's been too long," she nodded. "Today's taste sparked your appetite for me."

He nuzzled her neck, "I don't think I'll ever tire of having you for a meal."

She giggled and captured his lips in a soft kiss. "I hope not. Because as far as you're concerned, I'm the only thing on the menu."


End file.
